Lethiferousity
by TheSarahStar
Summary: AU. The city of Lethiferousity is the world's centre of luxury. Chad Dylan Cooper is out to destroy it, but there's only one thing in his way: a suspicious yet beautiful girl named Sonny. What's going on?
1. CDC

**GUYS, I AM BACK! Yes, I'm out of my inspirationless phase with another insane story! So, I really hope you guys like it :)**

**This is another Alternate Universe story, because I just love writing those. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, or any of the characters.**

**Sarah's disclaimer: This story is another Bollywood **_INSPIRED_** story. (Emphasis on the 'inspired', because I want to make sure everyone knows that it is **_**not **_**copied.) You may notice some familiar dialogues and ideas, but I'm adding all my own crazy ideas too, so don't give up reading just because you see similarities!**

* * *

**Lethiferousity**

**[Meaning: lethal-ness, destructiveness, deadliness]**

**Chapter 1 – CDC**

I don't see any point in wasting time here. After all, time is money, and I don't like to waste either of those things. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm also known as CDC. I'm twenty-two. Most people tend to find me attractive, but I don't care. I'm a very busy person and I don't have time for stupid things like love. Love is dangerous – especially for someone like me.

I was born in LA, into a family of celebrities. My father was one of the 'best' directors in Hollywood in his time, my mother was once a very successful actress in _her _time, my older brother is the lead actor and script writer of some idiotic TV drama, and my younger sister is one of those Disney stars who everyone knows will end up going insane in the future. My parents disowned me, just because I had absolutely no interest in being an overrated celebrity like them. I _hate _those people. That's enough about my family; they're irrelevant in my world now.

I currently live in a small, unsuspicious town, somewhere in Canada. I have no idea where, exactly; I'm not very good at geography, and finding hiding spots is my assistant's job.

You probably want to know why I'm in hiding right now. Well, simply put, I'm a criminal. Don't go thinking I'm some sort of petty street thief who leaves it to luck – those guys are seriously disgraceful. I, on the other hand, am "wanted" in 200 of the 204 countries in the world and find myself chased by cops on a daily basis. They can never catch me, though. They convince themselves that it's difficult, but really, it's completely impossible. You don't even _want_ to know the kinds of things I do. That's why I've been living in disguise as a Chinese dude for the last six months, whilst sending my team out to finish the work I had to leave all over the world; I don't want to get caught.

Well, that's pretty much my life. I don't think there's anything bad about it, because… No. I barely know you. And if I give you any more information, we'll only have two options. Option one: you'll have to come to my side and work with me. And if you don't, then it's going to be option two… I'll have to kill you. Whether you're my friend or my enemy, that's how it is.

Well, it was nice meeting you, although I still don't know who you are, but I must go now. I need to work on my plan to blow up the entire city of Lethiferousity. Oh no, you now know too much… Don't make me use this gun.

* * *

**That was just a little introduction, so tell me, should I continue this story? Or not? Review with your thoughts!**

**-Sarah :D**


	2. Agent Sonny

**As usual, my newest story is my newest addiction. LOL :D**

**To everyone that reviewed: Thank you so much, guys! I'll keep writing as long as y'all keep letting me know that you're reading & enjoying my stories. :)**

**To "TheSarahStar Fan": Dude, I have no idea who you are but I love your name. I have a fan! xD**

**To "IAMSRAK": It's actually Don 2 and another movie, haha. I don't even remember the first Don! It was so long ago…**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lethiferousity**

**Chapter 2 – Agent Sonny**

**_Sonny_  
**

"Sonny! Mr Bond **(James Bond? No :P)** told me to tell you that he needs to see you as soon as possible. Apparently he needs to talk to you about something really important," my friend, Maya, says to me as I walk into the main office area.

"Okay," I reply, heading towards the stairs. "Ohhh, these stairs!" I say dramatically, hearing laughter from the desk workers. I begin the long walk up the stairs, to the boss's office at the top floor of the building.

You're probably wondering what's going on. Let me introduce myself – my name is Sonny Munroe. My first name isn't actually Sonny, but it's a nickname that's stuck for so long that nobody remembers what my real name is! I still remember it, though – it's Allison. I'm a secret agent, and I'm somewhat known to be a workaholic, which is why I have a feeling Mr Bond is calling me to give me another mission. He likes sending me on undercover missions to spy on and stop suspicious people who are trying to cause harm to our city, Lethiferousity, because I apparently seem too innocent to be a spy. That's a good thing when you need to be undercover most of the time. I really do love my job – it's like living a new life with every mission. Constant change. I like that.

If you want personal information, well, I just turned twenty-two, and I'm single. Not that I have time to think about dating, of course – I don't want a boyfriend anyway. I mean, it's not that I haven't been asked out – I have, by many guys, many times – but if I had a boyfriend, I'd have to tell him about my job, which would be dangerous for he and I both. I'm usually on missions outside the city, so I wouldn't get to spend much time with him either. There's no point in having a messed-up relationship like that, and I wouldn't want to lie to the guy about what I do, because I don't believe in lying for love.

Never mind all of that, because I realise I've reached the top of the stairs, so I knock at the office door.

"Come in," Mr Bond's deep voice says, in a calm tone. I open the door and step in.

"Good morning, Sir." I smile, and so does he.

"Oh, Sonny, it's you! I'm glad you're finally here. Take a seat!" he says cheerfully. Considering he's the boss of Lethiferousity's secret organisation, he really is quite a jolly person. I sit down on one of the huge leather chairs in front of his desk, still smiling curiously.

"Sir, what was it that you wanted to see me about so urgently?" I get straight to the point and ask. My five years of being a spy have made me a _very_ curious person.

"Dear," he says – he's sort of like a fatherly figure to me, so I don't mind him saying that, "I have a very interesting mission for you."

I grin; I knew it. "What's the mission?"

"Have you heard of Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Of course I have! He's wanted in two hundred countries - who _hasn't_ heard of him?" He's in the news almost every other day, but lately, he's been quiet, which is pretty suspicious.

"Good. You also know that a few months ago, we'd sent one of our top agents to act as his assistant's assistant and send us inside information. Correct?" Mr Bond asks. I nod. "Very good. Well, two weeks ago, Cooper found out about this, and shot him. But before he died, he sent us a message saying that there's a plan being made to destroy our city. Unfortunately he was dead before he could tell us what the plan was, but we do know now that he's up to something," he informs me. I think I know where this is headed.

"So you want me to go and stop Cooper doing whatever it is that he's trying to do?" I ask, wondering who I'll get to kill this time. I usually get to kill somebody. Ooh, I really hope it's Cooper! I'd love to throw a villain like him out of the world. He's caused harm to _so _many people, and the police still haven't caught him because he's a master of disguise. And the only reason I know so much about him is that during my training, we'd been given a research project on known criminals, and I'd been given his name. He's _really _bad.

"No. You will not stop him, or harm him. You will not harm _anybody_ – not until we know for sure what he's planning, that is. All I want you to do, Sonny, is go to where he's hiding, and watch him. Observe. Talk to him; find out as much information as you can. And if possible, confuse him into telling you his plan himself," Mr Bond says. Awh, no killing! No fair. But I like the confusion part - after all, I _am_ a confusionist. It's one of the traits of a good spy/agent. We say, the better you can confuse 'em, the harder it is to lose 'em!

"Where is he, Sir?" I ask. I want to know where I'm going!

"Well, he's in Canada at the moment, but our agent had also informed us that the entire team, including Cooper, are going to be switching base to Auspicieuphoric Island very soon," he replies.

"Auspicieuphoric Island? Also known as the happiest place in the world? _Heaven on earth?!_" I ask, shocked. I mean, you wouldn't really expect people like Cooper and his gang to be planning an attack on Lethiferousity in a beautiful place like Auspicieuphoric Island. Well, I sure wouldn't.

"Yes, Sonny. The same." Mr Bond nods.

"Oh. When am I leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Here's all the information you'll need." He hands me a thick file, which looks like it has enough paper in it to make it explode. I take it. "I'll also be sending Agents Zee and Zay with you, just in case something goes wrong and you need backup," he adds. Oh, that's good. I was about to ask him about that. Nothing really tends to go wrong on most of my missions, but in case it does, I'll need backup. I'm one of the best agents they have, and he's told me so many times that he doesn't want to lose me so soon.

Anyway, I think my backup should be pretty okay. Agent Zee, whose real name isn't Zee, but she scares everyone enough to stop them asking, is the other best female agent in the organisation. We don't compete with each other though – we work together instead. And Agent Zay – real name Xavier, but he hates it – is by far the _worst _agent there is. We think something's fishy about him, but Mr Bond seems to trust him enough to keep him in the organisation, so we have no choice. Besides, I'm pretty sure his carelessness and Zee's cautiousness will balance out, and we'll be fine.

"Thank you, Sir," I say, and he simply smiles at me. When the boss stops speaking to you, you know it's time to leave the room.

* * *

**That's it for now, folks! The story shall pick up, I know it will. And I'll try to update quick too. :D**

**Until then, however, I'd love to see what you think of this chapter. So, review!**

**-Sarah :)**


	3. Evil Geniuses

**Okay, first of all, I sincerely apologise for the six months that I abandoned this story for. My excuse this time is that I forgot about it, and then I was working out some stuff with the plot, and I saw another movie recently that gave me some more inspiration. Also because the amount of stories on here that involve Sonny being some sort of secret agent just keep putting me off from continuing my own. Yeah.**

**Anyway, I didn't want to half-satisfy myself and everyone else with crappy little chapters. I want this story to be awesome 'cause if I get it right and edit it a little, it may just be my first venture into Wattpad-land! :P But for now, it's here, so enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Lethiferousity**

**Chapter 3 – Evil Geniuses**

_**Chad**_

I put on my designer sunglasses, squinting so I can see in the bright light as I step off my private jet. Auspicieuphoric Island is too sunny for my liking; I prefer darker, more sinister-looking places for my evil doings, and this is the exact opposite.

Heading in the direction of where my two newest associates are standing next to an old truck, I try to ignore the surroundings, and focus on the work I'm here to do.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" One of the men – the dark-skinned, tall one – says, giving me a look that tells me he may be a little curious, but definitely impressed by my style and decorum. I simply nod. CDC doesn't need to talk to these _peasants_. Okay, that just sounded weird.

"It's great to finally have the chance to work with someone like you!" The other man, who is slightly shorter and lighter-skinned, says. He seems sort of like a stupid sidekick – I'm quick at judging such people. The two of them do seem quite suspicious, though… I decide I'll have to watch what I say around them, just in case they're not as genuine as they try to be. After all, it's better to be safe than sorry, and there's no time to be sorry when it comes to this sort of work.

"What did you just say?" I ask, in a firm tone, "Someone _like _me?! The two of you are lucky enough to be working with _the _CDC, and you're saying I'm someone _like _myself? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Sir, please, calm down," my assistant, Tawni, says. She runs to my side and puts a hand on my shoulder, which I simply brush off. Although we _are _in some kind of a relationship and we both know that there are no feelings involved, I think she's falling in love with me. And in this particular situation, she thinks I have anger issues. I don't – she's just looking for an opportunity to get clingy. I mean, she's hot and all, but she's constantly all over me! It's sad that I can't fire her, though – she already knows too much about what I'm doing and I can't risk it. If I don't keep her, I'd have to kill her.

"Sorry, man. Anyway, I'm Nico, and this is Grady," the taller of the two says, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever. So, where's your headquarters?" I ask. I don't make any eye contact with them – they're inferior. And I'm not bothered about their names; I just want to know what they'll be doing in my plan. We've gotten into contact with them because I was looking for some associates to join my attack on Lethiferousity, and a few of my trusted henchmen recommended them. Now, here I am. Tawni and I are just here to meet them and discuss how this is going to work.

"Oh, um, we don't have an official HQ," Nico says, and I give him a look of disbelief. My henchmen told me that these guys were _evil geniuses_! And what evil genius doesn't have a HQ of his own?

"I still haven't moved out of my mom's house. Our evil lair is in the basement!" Grady says, and I mentally facepalm. I am _never _taking advice from my idiotic henchmen again.

"Whatever. Tawni, tell their driver where my place is. I don't have time for this crap," I sigh, and begin to walk towards the black bulletproof Audi waiting on the other side of the open space. After getting in the car, I watch as Tawni runs quickly – well, as quickly as one can in those massively high heels – to the truck nearby, and talks to the driver. Nico and Grady are still standing where they were, but now, they're staring at Tawni. Clearly they aren't the most exposed of people, but that's just nasty. And _yes_, I'm being protective – she _is _my assistant, after all.

* * *

We arrive at my 'beach mansion', which is really just a fake façade for my secret headquarters. It's equipped with indestructible walls, which are all bullet and bomb-proof, and 24/7 x-ray surveillance cameras to record every movement of every person that so much as _steps_ within a twenty mile radius of the place. I take safety precautions very seriously, ever since last year, when I was almost caught and had to go into hiding. This time, however, I've done everything very carefully, so that no one will be able to even notice anything suspicious about what I'm up to.

I step out of the car, keeping my cool and composed poise, and I head towards the mansion. I hear the clicking of Tawni's high heels and Nico and Grady's voices as they follow me. When I reach the gate, I side-step to one of the pillars and softly poke it with one finger. A small keyboard with a screen, a microphone, and a scanner materialises there, and it's sticking out in front of me. I take my phone out of my pocket and scan it – it beeps, and I can still hear one of the two guys talking.

"Shut up," I hiss, and it's silent once more. I whisper a password into the microphone, and type the same password on the keyboard, before stepping back and watching the gates swing open. Grady and Nico stare in awe as we all walk inside, and I laugh.

"Hey, Chad?" Grady says. Now that's how he's going to address me? Hello, I am Chad Dylan Cooper! I expect to be spoken to in a more formal manner by my associates – only my friends don't have to obey that rule. But I'll ignore it this time.

"What?" I snap, and I swear I hear him whimper a little. _Coward_. He asks me a few random questions about my extreme safety measures and foresight, which I answer in as little detail as possible. I don't want to tell him more than is necessary.

Having passed by my pool and the personal parking lot, we reach the main door, which I unlock using simple simultaneous fingerprint recognitions on my phone and a reader pad beside the door. The two idiots continue to ogle at the complexity of all these technological forms of protection. In fact, I'd bet this whole damn place that these guys are wondering what's actually in here that needs to be hidden so securely.

The door opens and we all walk in. I lead our small group up through the main entrance, which still follows the disguise of a beach house, and we go up the stairs. On the first floor of the house is the evil area, equipped with anything and everything an evil genius needs to do whatever he wants. I've got supercomputers, weapons, explosives, gadgets; basically, the works.

I continue to walk, and arrive at the main office area. This is the centre of everything – it's where plans can be made, people can be deceived, phones can be transformed into robots, and games can be played… But enough about that. I hear something. I can feel the presence of someone other than the four of us in this room, and I slowly and silently step towards the only hiding place here to investigate. Someone dressed in a black jumpsuit and a hat appears, and her eyes widen when she sees me.

I drop everything in my hands and stare, before regaining my strong stance and yelling, "_Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!_"

* * *

**Yup, that is all :P**

**I hope someone is still reading this. Do let me know what you thought, in a review :)**

**-Sarah ^_^**


End file.
